The Solar Quest
by Roaring Soul
Summary: There is an area where dragons have formed clans... they are Cloudclan, Stormclan, Doomclan, and Islandclan... Ever since the dawn of time there has been a prophecy about three dragons from separate clans that have the power of space and time in their claws... will they use this power for good? Or evil... Read to find out!


Dear readers... thank you for choosing my fanfiction... I have always loved dragons and warriors so I thought I would try to merge them... I hope you enjoy

NOTE- SOME IDEAS I AM USING FROM OTHER STORIES

Warrior Dragon Clans

Clan one- Cloudclan- Lives in a moor/ mouintainous area eats birds, rabbits, goats anything they can get their claws on (South)

Clan Two- Storm Clan- Lives in a forest near a huge river eats deer, bears, foxes, other woodland creatures and sometrimes fish (North)

Clan Three- Islandclan- Lives on a group of six islands... one for each rank eats fish and whatever else they can catch (West)

Clan Four- Doomclan- Lives in a dark pine forest near a graveyard eats anything they can get ahold of... even dragons (East)

Ranks- Hatchling (Kits) (Ex name- Salmon), Learner (Apprentices) (Ex name- Firelearner), Expecting (Queens)(Ex name- Goosescale), Commander (Leader, name ends with spirit) (Ex name- Hardspirit), Fighter (Warrior) (Ex name- Blackclaw) Medic/Medic Learner (Med cat and med cat app.)(Ex name- Mistytail) ,Second In command (Deputy) (Ex name- Frostfur), Knowers (Elders) (Ex name Tigertail)

Eastern Dragon- No wings

Western Dragon- Wings

Cloudclan

Commander

Leopardspirit- An odd yellow colored with lots of black spots, is an eastern dragon (No wings) (F)

Second in commmand

Frostfur- A white dragon with fur instead of scales, is also an eastern dragon (M)

Medic

Windhorn- A small silver western dragon with a large horn on her head (F)

Medic Learner

Mudlearner- A Light brown eastern dragon with large darker brown spots, his tail is longer then normal (M)

Fighters

Crystalspikes- A rainbow westeren dragon with crystals sprouting from her back, her tail ends with a large crystal spear (F)

Hawkwing- A rust colored western dragonwith feathery wings and two small horns on his head (M)

Darkcloud- A dark grey eastern dragon who has a very loud roar and a sail on her back like a spinosaurus , formerly of Stormclan (F)

Longhorn- A larger then usual silver western dragon with three long horns, brother to Windhorn (M) Mate Smalltail

Iceywind- A white eastern dragon with spikes on her tail (F0

Bluesun- A blue eastern dragon with a yellow underbelly and bright yellow eyes (m)

Learners

Rocklearner- A brown western dragon with a rock like tail and really big wings,slow flyer, Mudlearner is his brother and Sunlearner is his sister

Zaplearner- Yellow with black lightning markings that go to the tip of her tail, eastern dragon, Daughter of Leopardspirit father unknown, very fast flyer -

Sunlearner- A yellow western dragon with blazing red eyes, has small feathered wings, Mudlearner and Rocklearner are her brothers

Expecting

Smalltail- A white western dragon with an unusal short tail

Hatchlings

Cat- A silver western Dargon with cat like ears and a fuzzy tail

Glow- A black western dragon with blue markings that glow in the night

Stormclan

Commander

Explosionspirit- A bright red western dragon that is covered in smal spikes with green eyes Mate is Thornscale M

Second in Command

Lightningtail- A black eastern dragon with a yellow tail and blue eyes F

Medic

Soullight- A lightblue western dragon with glowing spines M

Medic Learner

Thunderlearner- A bright blue Eastern dragon with jagged yellow marks and yellow fur along her back F

Fighters

Goldscar- A gold Eastern Dragon with silver fur and a large scar over his right eye M

Tinyclaw- An unusaly small Western Dragon with spines like a stegosaurus F

Silverbird- A silver Western Dragon with feathered wings and a sharp beak M

Moonspike- A black and white Western Dragon with bright yellow eyes and a tail that is covered with spikes that he can shoot... Thornscale is his mother M

Tigerfang- A white Eastern dragon with black horns and claws... but has two fangs that are orange with black stripes F

Lightfoot- A black Eastern Dragon with one white foot F

Learners

Lilylearner- A lightpink Eastern Dragon with vines around her tail, and flowers in her scales F

Mirriorlearner- An Eastern dragon that looks like Glass, you can see your self in him M

Expecting

Thornscale- A brown eastern dragon that allways stays in the nursery, she has thorns on her scales the can be hid or armed Son is Moonspike Mate is Explosionspirit

Hatchlings

Sand- A sand colored Western dragon with light green eyes and two rams horns on her head... using her wings she can blow up sandstorms Likes Fire

Lion- A furry golden Eastern Dragon with a mane and a lions tail

Fire- A bright red Western Dargon that looks as if he is on fire was found out in the wild Likes Sand

Islandclan

Commander

Aquaspirit- A silver western dragon with vivid auqa eyes and fangs has a sail like fin M

Second in Command

Tigerfur- And orage eastern dragon with orage fur with black stripes, has a crest on her head F

Medic

Watersong- A deep blue western dragon with wings like the treble clef M

Medic Learner

Starlearner- A black western Dragon with white spots that look like stars, her tail is long and seems to have a mind of its own- Moonlit Warrior F

Fighters

Seabreeze- A seafoam colored eastern dragon with coral eyes and sharp fangs M

Oceanfur- A black eastern dragon with blue fur along his back... has spikes on his tail and bright green eyes M

Gentletail- A hot pink westen Dragon with a pom pom on her tail with lavender eyes F

Firesoul- A bright red western dragon with 5 orange horns and bright blue eyes F

Thunderroar- A Yellow eastern dragon with black scars that look like lightning, was named after his thundering roar... wants to take Tigerfurs place as second in command F

Darkslash- A dark purple western Dragon with bright red eyes and very long claws... M

Learners

Quicklearner- A very fast sky blue Eastern Dragon with three tails and three horns F

Shelllearner- A coral colored Western dragon with a beak and feathered wings M

Expecting

Waveclaw- A dark blue western dragon who has two long horns waiting for hatchlings F

Tidalfur- A grey eastern dragon with blue fur and green eyes 2 of her hatchlings and her mate died in a drought F

Hatchlings

Swan- Tidalfurs final hatchling.. a white eastern dragon with a beak and spikes on his legs M

Doomclan

Commander

Cloverspirit- A dark green western dragon with fairy like wings and a heart on the end of her tail F (Red eyes)

Second in Command

Deathclaw- A pitch black eastern dragon with bright yellow eyes and spike on his tail... murderous M

Medic

Eaglefeather- A feathered black western dragon with a white head and an egg on her tail F

Medic Learner

Bubblelearner- A dark blue eastern dragon with light blue eyes and three circles on his neck M

Fighters

Flashforce- A white western dragon with glowing spikes

Lightfoot- A black eastern dragon with a white foot

Toxicfur- A green eastern dragon with a lavender belly and dark purple fur

Tritail- A gold western dragon with three tails each tipped with a spike

Spottedscale- A black western dragon with bright red spots and blue eyes

Nightheart- Deathclaws sister, a dark grey eastern dragon with golden eyes and a moon like spike on her tail

Learners

Greenlearner- Bubble learners brother, a bright green eastern dragon with spikes instead on fur but still has fur on his tail

Goldlearner- Blacklearners brother, a golden western dragon with very small wings and grey eyes

Blacklearner- A white eastern dragon with a black tail, Goldlearner is her brother

Expecting

Swiftfur- A dark green eastern dragon who allways stays with the hatchlings

Hatchlings

None


End file.
